This invention relates to a structure of a semiconductor integrated circuit forming a linear amplifier circuit with an integrated injection logic (which is abbreviated hereinafter to "IIL") configuration.
Heretofore MOS-FET systems have been principally employed to produce semicoductor integrated circuits having high density-large scale integrations. As will be well known, the MOS-FET systems have eliminated the necessity of separating semiconductor elements involved from one another and been less in the number of the manufacturing steps resulting in simple structures. Recently, there has been proposed the IIL configuration comprising, for example, a lateral common base PNP transistor including a base and a collector region respectively occupying the same regions of a semiconductive body as an emitter and a base region of a longitudinal, common emitter NPN transistor resulting in a composite, simplified structure. Although the IIL configuration is of a bipolar system, it also eliminates the necessity of separating semiconductor elements involved from one another and is comparable with the MOS-FET system in both a small number of the manufacture steps and the simplicity of the structure. Further the IIL configuration stubbornly utilizes a junction disposed within the particular semiconductive body whereas the MOS-FET system is operative by controlling the surface of the particular semiconductive body by gates involved. Thus the IIL configuration can avoid the difficult problems concerning the surface of the semiconductive body and accordingly it is regarded to be promising as means for producing high density-large scale integrated circuits in accordance with the bipolar system.